


Siren Song

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bullying, M/M, Neglectful Family, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Student Jared, Teacher Jensen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jensen, talk of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jared 's love for the ocean is only eclipsed by his love for the one person he shouldn't love, his teacher Jensen Ackles. Jensen wonders if a siren has cast her song over him as he falls for the one person he shouldn't, his student Jared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second story for the J2 Reverse Big Bang this time I worked with emmatheslayer. Sadly do to rl issues I didn't get to write the long story I had been hoping to.  
> I owe a huge thanks to txdora for offering to beta this for me when I was scrambling to find one.  
> Check out their wonderful art [here](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/407819.html?format=light)

Jared Padalecki never thought he could love anything more than the sea. She had woven her siren song tightly around him and nothing could break her hold.

That was until he walked into Jensen Ackles’ classroom and he found a new siren call to follow.

One look into those emerald eyes and Jared was a goner. While he might have known love, he had never known lust until that moment.

He spent the first day of Jensen's teaching staring at him and wanting to lick the single drop of sweat he saw on the corner of Jensen's mouth. Afterwards he had to beg his best friend Sandy McCoy to be allowed to copy her notes and get the homework assignment.

Besides loving the ocean, Jared was also a bit of a sci-fi nut and the first day they met he asked her if she was related to Doctor McCoy from Star Trek, he was five at the time.

Sandy had looked at him with concern. "Are you feeling alright Jared? This isn't like you." It was no secret that Jared kept his head down and head buried in his books when at school. He did his best not to draw attention to himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jared was lucky to have a friend like her, she had been one of the few who didn't treat him like he was a disease when he came out as gay.

"Babe, didn't you see Jaybird drooling over our new History teacher?" Chad Michael Murray, Jared's other best friend and Sandy's boyfriend, teased as he slung his arm around Sandy's shoulders.

When Jared had decided to come out he had been worried about losing the best friend he’d had since they were three years old and had met in a sandbox. Chad had hit the bullies who were picking on Jared on the head with his shovel and pail. Jared didn't know what he would do if Chad hadn't wanted anything to do with him anymore. Chad had simply looked at him. "No hitting on the Chad man. I know I'm hot, Jaybird but I don't swing that way, even for you." The wink Chad had tossed Jared's way released the tension in Jared but what really set him at ease was when Chad wrapped his arm around his shoulders and told him, "Dude, you’re my best bud; you liking dick isn't going to change that."

A thoughtful look entered Sandy's eyes, "Well Mr. Ackles is smoking hot." Smiling she patted Jared on the arm, "I completely understand why you need my notes."

"It's just a little crush; I'll get over it in no time." Jared declared with a shrug of his shoulders.

Only Jared didn't get over his crush on Jensen. Every little thing that Mr. Ackles did made him hard as nails and wanting nothing more than to shove the man back into his chair; pull out his dick and ride him until Jensen could say nothing but his name.

The only time Jensen didn't own his thoughts was when he was out in the ocean surfing her waves or drifting on his board feeling the sun beating onto his shoulders. Jared took to the ocean when ever he could. “At least you’ll never let me down.” Jared whispered as he ran his fingers through the water beneath him.

+***+

Jensen knew that it was wrong of him to fantasize about one of his students, especially a underage one at that. But he couldn't stop himself; he had lost count of how many times he had jerked off to the idea of what he would do to Jared's perfect ass and what other uses he had for that pretty mouth of Jared's. The moment he laid eyes on the shy younger man Jensen was lost, and he wanted to know everything he could about the young man. When he learned that Jared was gay he was torn between wanting to protect him from the haters and offering to teach him all he knew. Jared was a temptation.  One he didn’t know if he could keep saying no to.

He had come to the beach to relax but the sight of Jared's lean and half naked body coming out of the ocean left him speechless. It didn't help that water clung to his chest, licking his lips. Jensen followed a water droplet as it rolled down Jared's chest to the v-shape of his hips and disappeared beneath the trunks that hung low, dangerously low on Jared's hips. 'How easy it would be for me to tug down those shorts and wrap my mouth around that dick.' Groaning, Jensen closed his eyes. He could feel himself getting hard the longer he stared at Jared. It was wrong; Jared was his student and younger than him. "Tonight I go out with Chris and the others." Jensen would find someone to help him take care of this issue, he needed to get Jared out of his system.

+***+

Christian Kane knew something was bugging his best friend as he studied Jensen. His friend tossed drink after drink back; his eyes searching out something or someone. “Take it easy man. We’ve got all night.” He had known that something was up when Jensen had called asking if he was up for drinks.

Jensen shook his head. There was no way that he could explain to Chris or Steve that he had come out here tonight to find someone he could pretend was Jared to unleash some of his lust on  before he had lost what little self-control he had and made a move on Jared. His eyes scanned the bar again finally spotting the perfect prey. Dark hair and dark eyes - it would be easy for Jensen to pretend he was Jared. “Don’t wait up boys.”

Chris and Steve watched as Jensen approached the young man who had been checking him out. “He’s running from something.” Steve murmured under his breath.

“And sooner or later it is going to catch up.” Chris added as they both watched Jensen work his magic on the other man. It wasn't long until Jensen was tossing a look over his shoulder as he headed out with that night's entertainment tucked under his arm.

+***+

While Jensen did his best to bury his feelings for Jared in every willing body that was available to him Jared buried his growing feelings for his teacher in his studies and surfing.

But fate was a funny thing and she had her own plans.

Now Jared was used to being picked on and bullied, something that had only gotten worse when he came out as gay. As the only gay student within the school he had become the target of the those who couldn’t handle breathing the same air as him.

“Hey fag, sucked any dick lately?” Justin Hartley taunted and didn’t that sting. Jared had a crush on the other boy since he started high school. He thought the other man returned it when he cornered him one day in the empty locker room and stole Jared’s first kiss and left him panting for more. The next day it all went to hell when he arrived at school to find ‘fag’ written across his locker and that he had become the target of Justin’s bullying.

Shaking his head Jared did his best to ignore Justin, he didn’t know why the other man picked on him so much or what he had done to him but Justin hated him and all Jared could do was stay out of his way.

“I’m talking to you freak.” Justin taunted hating that Jared was ignoring him.

Jared did his best to not let his words get to him and that was something Justin didn’t like because the next thing Jared knew he was being slammed into his locker, a small cry escaping his lips as the metal dug into his cheek.

“You will not ignore me when I’m talking to you.” Justin hissed in Jared’s ear as he pressed his body against Jared’s.

For the first time since he had known Justin Jared felt fear as he felt Justin’s arousal.

“No one would care if I dragged your ass into a empty room for a beat down;, they wouldn’t lift a finger to help you. And they certainly wouldn’t say anything if I got a taste of that perky little ass of yours, I bet you are a screamer.” Justin hissed. It would be so easy for him to drag Jared off and do whatever he wanted to him, he had that power; no one in school would stop him.

Jared shivered in fear wondering how he could have ever had a crush on him but he wasn’t going to stay quiet and let Justin do whatever he wanted to him. Closing his eyes Jared made a decision and slammed his head back into Justin’s head.

“Oww!” Stumbling back Justin held his nose as he stared in shock at Jared who looked like a scared rabbit. “Oh that’s it Padalecki you are a dead man.” Signaling to his friends, Justin wiped away at his bleeding nose. A smirk appeared on his face as Jared was grabbed and held between Tom and Mark.

The first blow to land tore a small whimper from Jared’s lips as Justin’s fists met his cheek.

It was the first and only blow as Justin found himself tackled away from Jared by a pissed off Chad. “Keep your hands off of him, you bastard.” Chad snarled out as he let his fists  fly, landing blow after blow on Justin. The next thing that Jared knew he was getting shoved into the lockers as Tom and Mark went to aid Justin. Jared blinked as he watched Sandy, tiny little Sandy as she jumped on Tom’s back and began to smack him with her book bag. Jared never had someone defend him like this and there was no way he was going to stand back and let Chad and Sandy do this by themselves.

They would never know who ran to get Jeffrey Dean Morgan the principal of the school or the fellow teachers but the next thing Jared knew he was being pulled out of the fight.

“Stay still Jared.” Jensen hissed as he wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist and tried not to let his body react as he felt Jared’s body against his.

He didn’t know why but Jared knew he was safe with Jensen and he found himself relaxing.

Jeff looked at his fighting students and shook his head. He had done his best to keep an eye on Jared;, he knew that there was going to be those who were small minded in their hate; who would seek him out. “Ackles get Jared cleaned up and then bring him to my office.” Jeff was going to hate it but Jared and his friends were going to have to be punished along with Justin and the others but not as severely. “The rest of you with me.”

Jared knew he was in trouble but at that point nothing mattered to him but being in Jensen’s arms. It was a once in a lifetime moment, one he wasn’t ever going to forget.

Jensen said nothing as he helped Jared to the nurse’s room all the while fighting the urge to lift Jared into his arms and carry him the rest of the way.

Jared, on the other hand was doing his best not to blush a dark red as he found himself living a dream come true being in Jensen’s arms.

Neither wanted this moment to end, even though they were both unsure of what to say as they moved in silence down the hallway. All too soon they found themselves at the nurse’s office.

“Oh Jared, sweetie.” Kim Rhodes took one look and fell into instant mother mode as Jared was brought into the nurse's room.

“I’m okay Miss Rhodes; I look worse than I feel.” Jared smiled at her.

“I leave him in your capable hands.” That was the very last thing Jensen wanted to do but he had students to get back to and no matter how much he wanted to stay to make sure that Jared was going to be okay he couldn’t.

The room suddenly seemed much cooler being out of Jensen’s arms, “Mr. Ackles,” Jared waited until Jensen was looking at him, “Thank you,” he whispered out.

“No problem Jared.” If he could Jensen would keep Jared safe from all the dangers out there.

Kim said nothing as she watched Jensen leave. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

+***+

No matter how much Kim wanted to keep Jared with her, she found him to be nothing but a sweetheart and even though she shouldn't play favourites Jared was her favourite student in the school, she eventually had to send him on his way.

“Hiya sweetie.” Brianna greeted Jared as he opened the door to the school’s front office.

A small smile appeared on Jared’s face for a moment. “I’m supposed to see Principal Morgan.” Jared whispered shuffling his feet from side to side.

“Go on in sweetie he’s waiting for you.” Brianna felt so bad for Jared. He shouldn’t be punished for Justin and his friend’s actions.

Hanging his head Jared knocked on the door and waited for the ‘come in’.

“Take a seat Jared.” Jeff could see the fear in Jared’s eyes and he wished he could reassure him. “I heard the different tales from Justin and his goons that said you threw the first punch but other students who fear me more than Hartley said that he was harassing you first. Jared I get that you were protecting yourself but I am still going to have to give you detention. You will have one full day of detention on Saturday here in the school.”

“I understand sir.” Jared whispered as he kept his eyes on the desk in front of him.

Jeff wished he could do more for Jared, something about the younger man just screamed ‘protect him’.

Jared had barely stepped foot out of the school’s office before he was tackled by Sandy.

“Oh Jared I was so worried about you. When I saw that jerk face going after you I couldn’t keep out of it.” Sandy studied Jared her dark eyes full of nothing but worry.

A small smile appeared on Jared’s face. “I’m okay Sandy, thanks to you and Chad. I’m just sorry that you both got in trouble.”

Chad shook his head. “Naw, you know me - trouble and I go hand in hand. At least this time it was for something good.”

It was all Chad's fault that Jared found himself in detention on a Saturday, a day where the waves were calling to him.

Jared was mourning the loss of his day of surfing as he opened the door to detention.

"So glad you could make it Mr. Padalecki." Jensen greeted. He will admit that he had been surprised when shy but sweet Jared had gotten detention and it wasn’t until Jeff took him aside and explained what happened. Jensen had bristled when he learned what had happened to Jared and didn’t think it was fair that Jared was punished because of some assholes homophobic views and thought it was okay to attack Jared for who he chose to love. It soothed his rage a little when he saw the regret in Jeff’s eyes as he explained that he wanted him to oversee Jared’s detention because he knew that he liked the younger man and Jared seemed comfortable with him.

Jared froze as the voice that haunted his dreams greeted him. Swallowing hard as he found himself face-to-face with Jensen Ackles. "You're in charge of detention today?" Jared didn't know how he was going to survive the whole day in the same room with Jensen.

"I am and it looks to be just the two of us all day long." Jensen wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

_'Oh god, there is no way I am going to survive this.'_ Jared could barely handle sitting in class for 45 minutes without wanting to jump Jensen now he had to survive all day alone with him in a empty school where no one would hear the two of them.

Now Jared knows that he should take the desk furthest away from Jensen but he couldn’t. If he was going to be spending the day with the man he wanted to be able to look at him. Plopping down in the desk right in front of Jensen, Jared quickly busied himself with digging into his bag and pulling out his notebook and pen and surfing magazine.

At the sight of it Jensen swallowed hard as he remembered the image of Jared coming out of the water, it had fueled his dreams. ‘That and taking Jared over one of these desks.’ That naughty voice of Jensen’s piped up.

Jensen watched as Jared lost himself in his notebook and he wished he knew what he was writing, what made his eyes narrow and caused him to nibble on his lower lip. ‘God, I want to bit that lower lip.’

Jared tried not to react as Jensen’s eyes studied him, it was like nothing he had ever felt before and he found himself wanting to strip bare for him.

“I was impressed with your surfing moves.” Jensen found himself blurting out wanting to break the uncomfortable silence.

Blinking Jared felt his cheeks heating up. “You saw me?” He whispered out, his fingers tighten around his pen, no one but Chad and Sandy knew of his love of the ocean.

“I did. You’re really good. Have you ever thought of going professional?” Jensen asked leaning against his desk.

Jared’s eyes shot to the tempting sight Jensen made before flickering his eyes to the blackboard. “No, I want to be a marine biologist.” Jared admitted in a soft voice, “I love the ocean and all her wonders.”

“You’ll be amazing Jared, I know it.” Jensen knew that Jared would do great with anything he set his mind to.

That was something that Jared didn’t hear all that often, his parents had all but disowned him when he came out as gay. Jared knew that the moment he was old enough he would be out the door. That was why he worked so hard; so that he would be able to get into college and out of the place he called home.

The sign of awe shining in Jared’s eyes stole Jensen’s breath, he had never had anyone look at him like that. “What? What did I say Jared?”

For a moment Jared wasn’t sure that he should voice his thoughts but he couldn’t stop himself from blurting out, “No one has ever said that to me. I’ve never amazed anyone before.” Jared whispered under his breath.

Jensen didn’t know what to say he couldn’t understand why anyone would make Jared doubt himself. “I have never had a student more dedicated to their studies than you. I know you’re going to do great things.” Jensen couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and running his hands through Jared’s hair.

A tiny moan escaped Jared’s lips as he leaned into Jensen’s touch only to blink as he realized what he had done. He pulled away from Jensen’s touch, a dark blush appearing on his face as he looked anywhere but Jensen.

Jensen knew it was wrong that he shouldn’t be turned on by Jared’s moan or the fact that every part of him was screaming, wanting to hear more of those delicious sounds that came from Jared’s mouth.

Jared saw the heat flare in Jensen’s eyes and he saw the reaction that the other man had to his moan.  He wanted nothing more than to give him something to really moan about.

"I saw you, that day at the beach. You wanted to strip me naked and fuck me in the middle of the beach for all to see." Jared purred as he moved towards Jensen smirking as he watched the other man swallow hard. Jared waited until he was a hair's breadth away from Jensen as he whispered in Jensen's ear "And I would have let you."

Jared had no clue where this bravery was coming from but he couldn’t stop himself . He wanted a taste of Jensen, even if the man rejected him he had at least tried.

Something snapped inside of Jensen when he saw the smug look on Jared's face. Letting out a growl Jensen decided to it was time to teach this little pup a lesson. Like a viper Jensen struck burying his hand into Jared’s hair and pulling him closer, “Oh baby boy you should know better than to tease me.”

A moan escaped Jared's lips as Jensen pulled him flush against his body. Then brought their lips together.  Jared could feel his toes curling as he did his best to deepen the kiss.

Lust, fire and need coursed through Jensen’s body and he was thankful that the school was empty save for him and Jared as he hoisted Jared up and rested him on the edge of his desk. His fingers making short work of Jared’s button down shirt.

“If you don’t want this tell me now.” Jensen would never force Jared to do something he didn’t want to do.

"I want you to fuck me." Jared whispered against Jensen's lips.

"Oh baby boy I plan to and then I'm going to let you fuck me as well." Jensen growled out.

That had Jared blinking. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Of course I do."

A light blush made its way onto Jared's cheeks. "I've never done that before."

That had Jensen blinking. "You've never done this before?" He couldn't believe that someone as good looking as Jared had never been touched before.

Shaking his head Jared looked embarrassed as he looked anywhere but Jensen. He knew it - as soon as Jensen learned he was still a virgin he would want nothing more to do with him. _'And can you blame him? Only a loser would have never even been kissed.'_

"Oh baby boy, I love that you are untouched. I hate the idea of anyone else having touched or tasted you before me." Jensen whispered. Hhe could sense Jared's embarrassment and that was the last thing he wanted; he was beyond happy that Jared was untouched.

"But I don't know what to do." Jared whispered looking anywhere but at Jensen.

Not liking that at all Jensen reached out and cupped Jared by the chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Then I'll teach you." He promised.

A shiver of pure pleasure coursed through Jared's body at Jensen's promise. "Teach me." Jared whispered.

Dropping his voice into a deep growl Jensen wrapped his hand into Jared's hair. "Oh I will baby boy, I will." He vowed.

The next moment Jared found himself being kissed by Jensen again and it was like nothing he could have ever dreamed. Oh Jared had a few kisses in his time but they were nothing special; they never made his toes curl like this did. They had been fumbles; a quick kiss because unlike Jared they weren't ready to come out and Jared would never force anyone but still it hurt to be the only one and he got tired of being bullied and picked on.

"No thinking." Jensen whispered against Jared's lips as if he could sense Jared's mind at work.

"Okay." Jared whispered wanting nothing more than to feel Jensen's lips back in his.

"Good, I'm glad that is settled." Jensen said with a teasing grin on his face.

“I want you to teach me how to give a blowjob.” Jared found himself blurting out before his eyes widen and he slapped his hands over his mouth.

A groan escaped Jensen’s lips. “Don’t worry baby I’ll teach you all you need to know.” He promised.

Jared couldn’t contain his shiver at the promise in Jensen’s voice. “Teach me.”

“Of course baby boy. Slide down baby.” Jensen ordered. _'God.'_ Jensen wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands into Jared's hair, to feel those silky strands fall through his fingers as the younger man sucked him off.

Eager to learn, Jared quickly complied as he scrambled down Jensen's body. Gulping he undid Jensen’s pants and found himself swallowing hard at the sight of Jensen’s length. Taking a deep breath he reached out for Jensen's dick. _‘This is real. I'm about to learn how to give Jensen a blow job.’_ Licking his lips, he could hardly wait to get his lips on Jensen's dick. "You're so big." Jared couldn't wait to feel Jensen's dick in him. "What do I do first?" Jared asked.

Jensen loved Jared's eagerness. "Well, first you need to take my dick into your mouth."

Taking a deep breath, that was just what Jared did. "That's it baby, wrap your mouth around my dick, careful not to take it into deeply I don't want you to choke. Make sure to watch your teeth you don't want to bite me by mistake. Now suck and lick it like you would an ice cream cone." Jensen ordered running his hands through Jared’s hair.

_‘Okay, I can do this.’_  Jared closed his eyes as he licked at the pre-cum coating Jensen's slit.  He found the taste to be a little saltier than he thought it would be but when the first drop hit his tongue he knew he was addicted to Jensen's taste. Feeling a little bolder, Jared began sucking on Jensen's dick.

"That's it baby boy, just like that." Jensen encouraged Jared as he tried not to thrust his hips upwards. He was sure that Jared wasn't ready for that just yet.

Jared's head bobbed up and down as he took Jensen in deeper. He wanted to taste more of him.

Burying his hands in Jared's hair, Jensen tossed his head back as Jared sucked him down deeper. "Kitten you keep this up and I'm going to come." Jensen warned.

Pulling his mouth off of Jensen, Jared looked up at him from under hooded eyes. "I want you to come; I want to taste you on my lips and in my mouth." Jared informed him before going back to what he had started.

Jensen knew in that moment that Jared was going to be the death of him. "Whatever my Jared wants he gets." Jensen promised.

Grinning around Jensen's dick Jared was pleased to know that he had won.

Jensen had never felt anything as good as Jared's mouth on his; he knew that he wasn't going to be lasting for very much longer. "That's it baby, just like that." Jensen whispered.

Jared wasn't sure how he knew but he could sense that Jensen was reaching his end and he picked up the pace. He needed to know what Jensen tasted like.

"You don't have to swallow if you don't want to." Jensen knew that Jared most likely wouldn't be able to swallow everything on his first try but he knew his boy and he knew he would try.

Jared felt Jensen's grip on his hair tighten and that was the only warning he got before he got his first taste of Jensen as Jensen came down his throat but he wasn't prepared for it and despite wanting to swallow as much as he could he ended up pulling off of Jensen when he felt himself beginning to choke.

Strong arms gathered him up and Jared found himself being cradled gently in Jensen's arms. "You did so good baby, I'm so proud of you." Jensen murmured as he pressed kisses all over Jared's face.

Jared snuggled closer to Jensen, letting his heartbeat soothe him as Jensen trailed his fingers down his body. "Baby boy, I'm going to open you up now." Jensen wouldn't take Jared without proper prep.

Very eager to finally feel Jensen in him, Jared gave his ass a little wiggle.

Chuckling, Jensen couldn't refrain from giving Jared's ass a couple of swats. "Behave, baby." Kissing Jared's cheek, Jensen slowly slipped his hands down into the back of Jared’s jeans cupping the ass that had been driving him wild since he first laid eyes on it.

Jared tried and failed not to shiver as Jensen’s hands drifted down his body. A breathless moan escaped his lips as Jensen's fingers opened him in ways that his own fingers and the few toys he had never could.

Jensen wanted nothing more than to push Jared over his desk and take him but he knew that he needed to take it slow with his baby. “Stay right here.” Jensen ordered he needed something to loosen Jared up before he took him; he didn’t want to risk hurting him.

A small sound escaped Jared’s lips as Jensen moved away from him. The last thing he wanted was for Jensen to stop.

A smile tugged on Jensen’s lips at the sound. “Trust me baby if this wasn’t important I wouldn’t be leaving you.” Jensen promised. “I just need to find something to ensure that I don’t hurt you.”

“Okay.” This was all new to Jared but he trusted Jensen, he knew the older man wouldn’t hurt him.

Rooting around in his desk Jensen made a triumphant noise when he found something that he could use to open up Jared.

"Just breathe baby boy." Jensen whispered softly as he returned to Jared and slipped a finger into Jared’s tight hole. He wanted to moan at the heat and tightness he found there. The fact that he was going to be Jared’s first made Jensen want this moment to be perfect.

Jared and Jensen lost all track of time as Jensen continued to work Jared open all the while keeping an ear open. Even though they were alone the last thing Jensen wanted was for anyone to come walking in on them.

"This is going to hurt and I'm so sorry about this, baby boy." Jensen hated the idea of hurting his boy but it was unavoidable.

"I know, but I want this, Jensen, I have wanted this for so long please don't make me wait any longer." Jared pleaded.

Jensen rested his forehead against Jared’s for a moment as he caught his breath before he slipped a third finger inside Jared, working gently to carefully stretch his beautiful boy; he would not take the risk of accidentally hurting him. “Just a little bit more and then I’ll show you pleasure you’ve never experienced before,” Jensen promised in a breathy whisper against Jared’s lips.

Opening eyes that were still slightly glazed the lust he was feeling Jared graced Jensen with a smile of pure bliss. “I already have, Jensen; you're my first.  No one has ever touched me like this before."

Pleasure and pride filled Jensen. “And no one else ever will. You are mine, from this moment on just as I am yours,” Jensen growled softly into Jared’s ear before giving in to his own bodily demands.

Jared's torrid moans filled the room as Jensen's fingers gently but insistently stretched and opened Jared for him. Bending forward over Jared’s back, enjoying the heat rising from his body, Jensen licked a stripe across his neck before nuzzling into his soft hair. "I am going to bury myself so deep inside you, we won't know where one of us ends and the other one starts," he purred seductively in Jared's ear just as he brushed his finger over Jared's prostate.

Jared groaned again as he twisted around as far as he could beneath Jensen and pulled him into a messy kiss. "Please, Jensen, take me! I need you! I need to feel you in me!" Jared pleaded breathlessly against Jensen's mouth. "Now, please!" Jensen’s finger was dancing relentlessly across that sensitive nub and it was driving him absolutely crazy with need. “Please!”

Jared’s pleas worked as Jensen could no longer hold back the overwhelming urge to bury himself in Jared’s tight warmth and finally lay claim to this beautiful soul.

After gently removing his fingers from Jared, Jensen kissed him deeply once more and swallowed the whimpers of disappointment that Jared made over the action. “Are you ready, sugar?” he murmured as he nipped at Jared’s earlobe.

A shaky nod and breath escaped Jared. “I am.”

That was all Jensen needed to hear as he slicked himself up and slowly entered Jared, he refused to hurt Jared during his first time and while he wished they were in his house he knew that neither one of them were going to last that long.

“Shh, it’s okay baby.” Jensen whispered pressing kisses on the back of Jared’s neck at the soft whimpers that escaped Jared’s lips, he hated himself for causing Jared pain and he refused to move until Jared gave him the okay sign.

A deep growl rumbled through Jensen's chest and echoed into Jared’s body, vibrating through to his heart; he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Grasping Jared's hips, he guided himself fully into his soon-to-be lover's waiting body and they both groaned at the feeling of finally being complete and completely together.

Holding Jared's hips firmly with his large hands, Jensen quickly found a rhythm and an angle that insured he hit Jared's prostate with each thrust. "Touch yourself, Jay; you don't know how much I've wanted to watch you stroke your own cock, to watch you pleasure yourself," Jensen whispered huskily in Jared's ear. “Watching you really turns me on.”

Feeling Jensen’s strong chest pressed against his back, Jared reached down and wrapped his hand around his own rock-hard, weeping cock and began stroking himself in sync with Jensen's thrusts. For several minutes, the classroom resonated with the moans and sighs of two passionate men and the sounds of flesh on flesh.

"Come for me, baby, come now!" Jensen desperately needed to see Jared lose control. Freeing one hand from its tight hold on his lover's hip, Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared's and helped him increase the pressure of his strokes. “I want to worship at your body.”

Biting down hard on his lips Jared struggled to keep himself from crying out in pleasure as Jensen continued to hit the spot that made him see stars with each one of his thrusts.

"Once we are free from this place, I'm going to take you home and fuck you into the mattress. I’m going to pound myself into your body until the only thing you remember is my name,” Jensen growled huskily in Jared's ear. “And then I’ll make you scream my name in pleasure as I make you come and come again. I am going to make sure that everyone knows who you belong to." Jensen growled as he bit into the back of Jared’s neck, leaving a red-purple mark. “Everyone is going to know that you belong to me!”

Already at the brink, the feeling of Jensen's powerful hand guiding his own sent Jared tumbling over the edge and spiraling into sheer carnal bliss. "Jensen!" With a throaty cry only partially muffled by his clenched mouth, Jared's body shuddered again and again with his exquisite release, his essence covering their joined hands and even the desk. Jared didn't even care about the mess he and Jensen had just made, he was so spent by his orgasm that he couldn't care about the disarray of the classroom; all he could think about was how wonderful he felt. Both his heart and his body were singing with joy; he was loved.

As for Jensen he was determined that nothing and no one was ever going to come between him and his lover.

Seeing the pure bliss on Jared's face and knowing that he was responsible for putting it there, made Jensen growl with both pride and pleasure as he pounded harder into his boy's body. He was completely overcome with the need to mark Jared as his and his alone. Leaning forward, Jensen kissed the back of Jared’s neck, and then as he grew closer to his end he took hold of his lover’s neck with his teeth, worrying the skin and bringing up a dark blotch. Jensen was marking Jared as _his_.

Jared was still awash in a sea of orgasmic bliss when Jensen lost what little control he still possessed and began to seek his own pleasure although somehow – and he would never be able to say how –he was able to continue milking Jared's orgasm for all it was worth. A powerful shiver coursed through Jared's body as he felt Jensen's hot breath against his neck and then the bite of the older man’s teeth on his skin. He struggled to gather himself just enough to form a single coherent sentence, "Come, Jensen, come for me, let everyone know that I belong to you and only you," Jared whispered.

Hearing Jared's whispered words acted as a trigger and without warning pure, primal, animalistic need surged through Jensen’s veins and turned his blood into fiery lava. Jared’s fervent encouragement was all he needed to topple over the razor’s edge he was so delicately balanced on. Roaring Jared's name to the heavens, Jensen came long and hard inside Jared.

Now a boneless mess lying beneath his lover, Jared reveled in the feelings of safety and security that Jensen's body pressed against his own created. He could feel Jensen thunderous heartbeat echoing in his own chest and within seconds their breathing patterns had synced. The smell of their sex became a powerful aphrodisiac filling the air and Jared could already feel his exhausted body trying to respond to the heady mixture. Twisting around to face his lover, Jared ran his fingers up and down Jensen's arm. "There's a chair behind you," Jared murmured softly, knowing full well that they were going to be there for a while.

Jensen wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist, holding him close, and then wearily, carefully, thankfully took a few steps backward and sank into the sturdy chair. There was a mutual sound of intense satisfaction as both men moaned at the feeling of Jared taking him in deeper. For several minutes they sat there in a post-orgasmic haze relishing the exquisite closeness they had created. Nuzzling Jared's neck, Jensen rested his hands on Jared's stomach and gently stroked his naked skin.

“I don’t want to leave.” Jared admitted in a small voice, he had never known what it was like to be loved but he had a feeling he could with Jensen.

“Won’t your family miss you sweetheart?” Jensen asked stroking Jared’s lower lip.

“No, they went away for the weekend and won’t be home until late Monday.” Jared tried not to show how much it hurt to be abandoned by his family but they had made it clear no family member of theirs was going to be gay.

Jensen hated the sadness he could see in Jared’s eyes and he couldn’t understand how anyone couldn’t love Jared; the boy was amazing. “Come home with me then.” Jensen whispered.

That had Jared blinking in shock as he stared at Jensen. “Really?” He could feel hope building in his chest.

“Really.” Jensen couldn’t help but kiss Jared quickly on the lips. "I plan on christening every room in my home with you and I am going to start by taking you back to my bed, I am going to strip you naked and then I am going explore every inch of you and then I am going to teach you how to make love to me. I don’t bottom often Jared but for you I am willing to do so.”

Jared’s heart was about to burst. “I want to come home with you. I want to do all that and more with you. I just don’t want you to regret us.”

Cupping Jared’s chin Jensen smiled at the boy. “I could never regret you. Now what do you say we get dressed and get out of here? I think we can cut out early. I hear my bed calling us?” Jensen asked waggling his eyebrows up and down.

Shifting on Jensen’s lap Jared grinned at the hiss he earned from the other man. “I think that sounds like a great idea.”

“You’ll pay for that.” Jensen promised.

“Oh I’m looking forward to it.” Jared shot back, a cheeky grin on his face. He had a feeling he was going to like whatever punishment Jensen came up with for him.

+****+

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Jensen grumbled under his breath as he mocked glared at Jared who looked way to fresh at this time in the morning.

Closing the distance between them Jared pressed a kiss on Jensen’s lips pulling back before the other man could deepen it. “If you want to hit the waves we have got to do it early, especially if you want to get a make out session in.” Jared wasn’t surprised when Jensen’s arms wrapped around him and tugged him back against his chest.

“But we have a warm bed waiting for us right upstairs and I had a different kind of ride planned for this morning.” Jensen pouted up at Jared. He could hardly believe that in the ten years that Jared has been his, his boy was taller than him.

“It’s Saturday we still have the whole weekend to ourselves until you have to go back to teaching and I have to check on the new dolphin pod that has been sighted.” Jared reminded Jensen.

A lot had changed in the ten years since that fateful day Jared had detention with Jensen and his life changed forever. True to his word Jensen had taken Jared to his home where he spent all weekend showing Jared all there was to sex and love making. Jared had feared that weekend would only happen once but he would treasure it for the rest of his life. All worries about it being a once off were put to rest when Jensen invited him home the following weekend.

It wasn’t easy; they had to keep their relationship under wraps. Jensen was Jared’s teacher and their relationship would be wrong in the eyes of others. Jared’s relationship with his family never improved and once Jared got accepted to college it brought the end; but in losing them Jared got Jensen.

Jensen had accepted a high school teaching job in the same city as Jared and the two could at last be open about their relationship. Sure they got some looks, because Jensen was older than Jared, but that was all. The only ones to know that Jensen had once been Jared’s, and their own teacher, were Sandy and Chad. They had been confused at first but they could see how happy Jensen made Jared.  They were happy for their friend.

Jared was dragged out of his memories as Jensen let out a huff.

“Fine, we’ll go surfing first and then your ass is mine this weekend.” Jensen mocked glared at Jared.

Cupping Jensen’s face with his hands Jared kissed him deeply on the lips. “That sounds okay with me.” They switched, but more often than not Jared found himself on the bottom and he didn’t mind. Jensen was his siren and he would do anything to see him happy.


End file.
